Les histoires d'amour finissent mal en général
by Mia K. Bowen
Summary: A croire que ses histoires d'amour étaient vouées à l'échec. Quand pourra-t-elle enfin finir sa vie avec l'homme qu'elle aime ?


C'est le noir, absolument aucune minuscule petite lumière n'est présente pour nous donner un indice du lieu où se déroule l'action. Des bruits se font entendre. Des soupirs, des murmures, des tissus se touchant. Il n'était pas bien difficile de deviner ce qui se déroulait en ce moment. Deux jeunes personnes découvrant le corps humain d'une façon tout à fait alléchante. Ou plusieurs personnes, qui sait.  
>Des rires se firent entendre. L'un d'eux était magnifique, cristallin.<p>

**-**Adrian. Stop, pas de suçon. Tu me fais des chatouilles, rit la fille.

Brutalement un éclair illumina ce qui s'avère être une chambre. Un jeune blond tenait sa baguette magique de la main droite, tout sourire il la posa et passa à califourchon sur sa partenaire. Il lui déposa de légers baisers tout au long de son cou puis s'attarda un moment sur une partie précise.  
>La jeune fille, blonde elle aussi, ferma les yeux sous le plaisir que lui procurait Adrian. Ce dernier s'arrêta net.<p>

**-**Alors, tu n'émets plus aucune résistance ?

-Tu sais très bien que je ne peux pas te résister bien longtemps, la preuve une fois encore me voilà dans ton lit ! Soupira-t-elle.

-Tu dis ça comme si c'était une mauvaise chose.

-Ça l'est !

-Sur ce point, je ne suis pas d'accord. C'est plutôt agréable.

Il continua son petit manège en caressant le corps de la blonde, en descendant plus bas. Elle ne fit rien pour l'arrêter, mais avant de succomber au plaisir charnel elle lui dit :

-Tu sais de quoi je veux parler, de qui..

Il ne prit pas la peine de répondre, ses lèvres s'attaquèrent à celle de sa compagne. Elle baissa les armes, laissant le plaisir prendre les commandes. Elle approfondit le baiser et fit en sorte de se retrouver sur Adrian.

* * *

><p>Au même moment à l'autre bout de la ville un jeune homme, un blond aux yeux bleu-gris, discutait avec un homme aux longs cheveux blonds et aux yeux bleu acier. Ce dernier se tenait assis derrière un majestueux bureau en bois de chêne alors que son interlocuteur était debout face à lui le regard vide d'expression.<p>

**-**Père...

L'homme assis fit taire son fils d'un seul regard.

-Ne négocie pas avec moi Drago, la décision est prise depuis ta naissance. Il est temps d'honorer ta famille.  
>-Si tel est votre désir, père, se résigna Drago.<br>-Voilà qui est mieux. Je te laisse annoncer la bonne nouvelle à ta chère amie, finit il avec un sourire carnassier.

Drago fit demi-tour et sort de la pièce, il fit quelques pas jusqu'à la sortie. S'assurant qu'il était seul, il laissa tomber son masque et cogna le mur aussi fort qu'il le pouvait, jusqu'à en avoir les mains couvertes de sang.

Une main se posa sur son épaule, il se retourna brusquement et son masque reprit sa place initiale.

-Que fais-tu ici ? Cracha-t-il au visiteur.

-Les nouvelles vont vite, répondit-il. Tu devrais lui annoncer la nouvelle toi-même tu ne penses pas ?

Drago posa son front contre le mur et ferma les yeux quelques minutes.

-Drago.., s'impatienta son ami.

-Laisse-moi deux minutes Blaise, tu veux ?

-Comme j'ai dit, les nouvelles vont vite, dit-il à nouveau avant de le laisser seul.

Le blond s'assit par terre, prenant sa tête entre ses mains. Ce qu'il redoutait depuis trois ans vient d'arriver. Il avait fait l'erreur d'ouvrir son coeur, une fois, une seule petite fois et aujourd'hui un trou commençait à s'y installer. Il avait été faible, il était tombé amoureux, erreur de parcours, aujourd'hui il paye. Paye cher.

* * *

><p>La nuit tombait sur le beau village de Londres. Une femme, gracieusement svelte jetait multiples sorts sur son cou pour cacher un suçon fait quelques heures plus tôt, insultant férocement le coupable.<p>

-Quel crétin, il va me le payer...

-Tu es au courant ?

Elle se retourna brusquement pour faire face à un Drago Malefoy dépité.

-Au courant de quoi Dray ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

-Ce qui devait arriver, soupira-t-il.

Il s'installa sur le lit à baldaquin blanc et fit signe à la blonde de faire de même. Une fois assise à ses côtés, il la prisdans ses bras et la sera fort. Comme si elle ressentait les sentiments du blond, elle le sera fort en retour et d'un même mouvement ils s'embrassèrent férocement, comme si leurs vies en dépendaient, comme si c'était la dernière fois. Le baiser se fit plus doux. Drago y mit fin.

-Dis-moi tout, chuchota-t-elle.

-Tu te souviens quand nous avons commencé à sortir ensemble ? C'était il y a trois ans déjà. Astoria était folle de jalousie.

-Drago... Ou veux-tu en venir ?

Il ne dit rien, détournant le regard. Elle fit tourner son menton pour pouvoir le regarder dans les yeux. Elle comprit. Elle le lâcha et recule légèrement. Il la tenait fermement par les poignets pour ne pas qu'elle ne parte. Pas maintenant.

-Écoute-moi jusqu'au bout, Mimi.

Elle ne dit rien, resta tranquille et l'écouta. Il desserra l'emprise de ses poignets et reprit.

-Elle était jalouse, car elle était amoureuse de moi, elle l'est toujours aujourd'hui. Comment lui en vouloir, elle à grandit en sachant qu'elle deviendrait ma femme un jour.

Les yeux de Millicent se mirent étrangement à briller, elle ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais il lui mit un doigt devant celle-ci.

**-**Laisse-moi finir. J'ai toujours été sincère avec toi, je t'ai parlé de ce mariage arrangé. Notre histoire ne devait pas avoir autant d'importance pour nous, pour moi. Avec le scandale de la famille Greengrass il y a deux ans, je pensais que mes parents abandonneraient l'idée. Qu'ils me laisseraient t'épouser, toi.

Il sortit une bague de sa poche. Une bague en or blanc incrusté de pierres vertes formant un serpent. À l'intérieur était gravé « D&M» Il la passa au doigt de Millicent.

-Comme tu vois j'avais déjà la bague. J'aurai pu demander ta main, on aurait pu s'enfuir et fonder notre famille. On aurait pu, seulement nous avons un devoir à accomplir.

-Drago... Je ...

-Je suis au courant pour ton aventure avec Adrian. Étrangement, je ne le prends pas mal. Je t'ai fait du mal, j'étais souvent absent, lui était là, ton meilleur ami.

**-**Je t'aime.

-Je t'aime aussi.

Ils s'embrassent, les larmes coulant sur le visage.

-Je n'ai jamais douté de ton amour princesse.

-Je suis horrible.

-Chut, ne dis pas ça. Au fond, nous savions tous les deux qu'un jour tout se terminerait. On a ouvert notre coeur en sachant qu'un jour on en souffrirait. Ce jour est arrivé. Je vais épouser Astoria.

La dernière phrase flottait autour d'eux. Une fatalité. Comment une simple petite phrase pouvait les séparer en quelques secondes, les remettants à leur place. Ils se regardèrent droit dans les yeux, lisant l'âme de l'autre.

Millicent ne supporterait pas de voir Astoria s'unir à l'homme, au deuxième homme qu'elle a vraiment aimé danssa vie.

Drago, lui, sait que jamais il n'éprouvera les mêmes sentiments pour une autre fille. Millicent Bulstrode restera la seule à qui il eut ouvert son coeur et qu'il aima vraiment.

Désormais, ils doivent faire marche arrière, retourner à la case départ. À l'époque où ils étaient amis, meilleurs amis, frère et soeur.

Reprenant leur esprit et leurs masques, ils se sourirent. Par merlin, jamais deux sourires parurent aussi faux.

-Je veux juste goûter à tes lèvres une dernière fois.

A peine eut elle finit sa phrase que Drago se jeta littéralement sur elle pour lui offrir le plus beau baiser qu'il n'eut jamais offert. Par un simple baiser, ils se transmettaient leur amour, leur passion... Ce baiser remplacer les mots et les regards. Par ce baiser, ils se promirent de toujours s'aimer, quoi qu'il advienne. Quand ils rompirent ce baiser, Drago se leva et part sans se retourner. Laissant Millicent, son amour et son bonheur dans cette chambre. Il claqua la porte et se laissa tomber contre celle-ci. Reprit ses esprits et se releva. Il quitta le manoir Bulstrode à vingt-deux heures ce dix-huit septembre en tant que le Drago Lucius Malefoy de Poudlard, haineux et froid.

Elle resta plusieurs heures, lui sembla-t-il, assise sur le lit à regarder la porte où Drago était parti sans un regard en arrière.

* * *

><p>Un jeune homme de taille moyen, à la carrure d'athlète et aux court cheveux brun marchait dans une alléedensément fleuris. Le soleil levant ce reflèter sur la façade du manoir au bout de l'allée ; la destination de ce jeune homme portant une longue cape noir. Il entra directement sans laisser le temps Gipsy, l'elfe de maison, de venir luiouvrir. Celui-ci apparut dès l'entrée du jeune homme.<p>

- Mr Zabini, Mademoiselle Bulstrode ne peut vous recevoir. Mademoiselle Bulstrode à dit à Gipsy d'avertir les futurs visiteur.

-Je n'en ai rien à faire, répondit il en s'avançant vers le grand escalier du hall.

Dispy se posta devant le fameux Zabini.

- Monsieur Zabini !

- Écarte-toi de mon chemin, dit il entre ses dents avant de sortir sa baguette prête à lui jeter un sort, mais une voix l'arrêta dans son élan.

-Blaise, range ça.

Il se retourna et aperçut Millicent habillé d'une longue robe noire à bustier.

- Va-t-en Dipsy.

- Bien mademoiselle Millicent., répondit l'elfe en faisant une révérence avant de partir.

Millicent descendit les escaliers en ne lâchant pas Blaise du regard.

-Que fait tu ici, encore ? demanda-t-elle en tournant à gauche.

Il l'a suivi dans le salon sans répondre. Elle s'assied sur un canapé et l'interrogea du regard. Lui, croisa les bras et s'appuya contre le mur.

- Je suis ici pour la même raison que les dernières fois.

-Tu m'embêtes Blaise, lâcha-t-elle doucement quelques secondes après.

Blaise roula des yeux et alla s'assoie près d'elle. Il l'a regard dans les yeux.

- Draco est passé à autre chose, fais-en de même.

-Comment va-t-il ?

-Il va bien, lui.

Millicent soupira.

- J'ai juste besoin...

- D'un peu de temps, je sais. Et tu en as eu assez. Maintenant tu vas me faire le plaisir de te remettre au travail. Attends-tu que le Maître l'apprenne et se déplace ? dit-il froidement.

Elle le regarda dans les yeux, ses yeux étaient noirs, sans étincelles, sans âme.

- Ne pourrai-tu ôté ce masque de froideur quelques minutes quand tu es seul avec tes vieux amis ? dit-elle d'une voix monotone. Tu peux y aller, j'ai à faire.

Elle se leva, lui fit une légère salutation de la tête avant de se retourner pour sortir de la pièce. Elle en avait assez de vivre autour de gens et de leurs masques. Ils devraient trouver le juste milieu et être eux-mêmes avec certaine personne. Ils pourraient.. Idioties. Ils avaient raison, ces gens, de ne jamais l'enlever. C'est pour ne pas souffrir qu'ils font ça, ils se protègent du mal que procure les sentiments. Elle avait voulu voir que le bon coter de la chose, l'amour. L'amour n'a pas sa place dans ce monde, son monde. Elle était une adulte maintenant. Son regard se durcit.

- Millicent.

Ce n'est que maintenant qu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait cessé d'avancer, elle se retourna et vit Blaise se leveret s'approcher d'elle.

- Est-ce que c'est dur ? lui demanda-t-elle avant qu'il ne puisse dire quelque chose.

Il la regarde interrogateur.

- De ne jamais enlever ce masque, es- ce que c'est dur ? On s'y habitue vite ? questiona-t-elle.

- On est né avec c'est une seconde nature.

Il la regarde et la vit songeuse. Il la connait assez pour savoir ce qu'elle avait en tête. C'est la seule qui avait encore un fond d'humanité, elle faisait ressortir un peu d'humanité chez les autres. Il décida de faire une chose, pour elle, il savait que sa l'aiderait.

- Tu te souviens, quand on était ensemble, sa remonte à tellement longtemps, dit il les yeux dans le vague.

Elle sourit, il avait gagné. Mais il avait perdu aussi, ce n'est jamais bien d'enlever son masque, ne serait-ce que quelques minutes. Après, on est en manque.

- C'était en quatrième année. On passé notre temps à se disputer pour un rien, mais ça ne nous empêcher pas de nous aimait. _Rien n'est jamais acquis à l'homme. Ni sa force, ni sa faiblesse, ni son coeur. Et quand il croit ouvrir ses bras sont ombre est celle d'une croix et quand il croit serrer son bonheur il le broie._

- _Sa vie est un étrange et douloureux divorce. Il n'y a pas d'amour heureux. Mais c'est notre amour à tous les deux_, dit-il pour mettre fin au poème.

Elle le regardait en souriant, lui demanda mentalement s'il se souvenait et il répondit que oui de la même manière.

Il repartit s'asseoir sur le canapé et lui intima de venir à son côté, ce qu'elle fit.

- Tu es sûr de vouloir faire sa Blaise ?

- Ne t'en fais donc pas pour moi.

En faite, il en avait besoin tous les deux. Les temps étaient sombres, ils pouvaient bien s'arrêter trente minutes, enlever leur masque et replonger dans leurs souvenirs. Re-visiter les seules traces de bonheurs qui leur restent. Le retour à la réalité ne sera que plus brutale mais, en se raccrochant à cela, ils puisent une force, une force qui leur permet de continuer de se battre pour survivre. Pour retrouver un jour ce bonheur perdu.

Blaise et Millicent visitèrent leurs souvenirs ensemble durant toute la mâtiné, jusqu'à que leurs devoirs les appels chacun de leur coter.

Millicent se sentait bien, mieux. Elle était prête à affronter les épreuves à venir, elle était revigorée. Blaise, lui, était heureux, mais ce senti s'en alla aussi vite qu'il n'eut quitter Millicent. Son masque reprit sa place sur son visage dur. Il avait aidé son amie, c'était déjà ça.

* * *

><p>*<strong><em>Le poème est de Louis Aragon, Il n'y a pas d'amour heureux. <em>**


End file.
